Our Story
by cedine allwood
Summary: This is a story about Leah Clearwater and Jasper Whitlock and how they came to be… even if some people won't allow it.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Leah Clearwater and Jasper Whitlock and how they came to be… even if some people won't allow it.

Jacob and my brother entered Emily's house like it was there's. Even though everyone was tense after what went down with the Cullen we all seemed to be on the same page now. It was the second time in mouths that I have seen Jacob, now a day's all he does is spends his time with the Cullen's. What was so special about them…? Oh wait I know it's not about the Cullen's at all but one specific Cullen.

Little Renesmee Cullen.

Poor little big bad wolf is wrapped around a little girls finger.

But…at least he had someone who would care for him and he would care for that person. Everyone one would has someone to care for and in the end it will just be me alone watching everyone grow old with the imprint. Have kids with their imprint see their child take their first step … watch them leave for the first day of school.

Sometimes I couldn't stand being around them there were always so …happy.

It was sickening to be around.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that everyone had stopped what they were doing and was looking at me.

"What," I snapped.

No one answered at first until Seth spoke.

"So…"he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

He looked towards Sam and Jacob as if asking for permission to say something.

They both nodded their heads.

What the hell was going on? Like god, if they had something to say why can't he just say it?

"It's not that I can't say it …" he looked towards Jacob this time and back at me.

The look on his face was just confusing. I couldn't even describe the look; it looked like a mix of happiness, sadness and something else.

"Seth Clearwater if you have something to say to me you better say it right now or you will regret it tonight," I threatened him and standing up.

He took a step away from me.

"Umm… Yeah you know how we went to the Cullen's house today?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Well Alice had a vision."

"So what does that have to do with me," I said sitting back down on the couch look at every ones face.

"It…was a vi—, "he stopped talking. "Jake I can't tell her."

Jake signed.

"It's okay Seth I'll tell her."

"Tell me what," I snapped again.

I was really losing my patients here.

Jake signed yet again. "Like Seth was saying Alice had a vision that involved you and -."

I cut him off.

"What are you talking about you know the leech can't see me or the rest of you guys. So cut the bullshit Jake and tell me what's really going on."

"That's what I was trying to do before you cut me off, Anyway like I was saying Alice had a vision and in it you were human."

I looked at him to see if he was about to just start laughing at me and saying it was April fool's day. But when he didn't me started laughing like crazy. I mean what were the odds of me turning human again… slim to none. God these people now a days, always coming up with stories.

Ha!

"She thinks were joking," Seth said.

"Of course I would think that, Seth. It's not every day someone tells that another person had a vision of me 'human'."

"But there's more to it than that, Leah," Seth whispered.

"What the little leech see me imprint or something?" I asked.

_Ha! Me imprint. Funny,_ I thought.

I watched as Seth started sweating, he looked like he was fighting himself to tell me the truth.

That's when I realized something if the little leech saw me imprint then I would have someone I could lean on to, someone who I could have kids with someone who I could watch our kids with together… someone to love.

Someone to love _me._

And for the first time since my dad had died I felt hope. Hope for the person that was out there meant for me, I could finally feel what everyone else around me felt.

Happiness.

Love.

"Seth do you think she's okay?" I heard someone ask.

I could care less about who asked. I was too happy to think about anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for me to update this story I had a lot of work to do since I switched one of my classes half way through the semester, (not a good idea) but I'm finally back and will update as often as I can. **

**So here's chapter 2.**

I was so happy.

No one could walk in right now and ruin this moment for me. I probably wouldn't even notice if anyone walked in right now.

The others in the room waiting for me to speak probably thought I was crazy because of this big grin I had on my face. If EMP-sorry- _Jasper _were to walk in right at this moment he might get a headache from all the happiness raiding of me.

I was so caught up in my felling that I didn't realize the true picture. I wasn't going to fall in love with him the natural way. I was going to be forced to love him. Being forced to love someone was something that I didn't want. I had let my happiness rule the real picture.

I could feel my grin and my happiness slowly start fade away as I slipped back into reality.

I was so obscured in with my thought that I had even forgotten that there were other people in the room with me. They all started talking at once as soon as they realized that I was paying attention.

"Leah what's wrong-,"

"She doesn't look like she's breathing-,"

"Are you stupid Paul, of course she's breathing? I mean if she wasn't breathing we would know," said my brother.

"Of course I'm breathing. It's not every day someone tells you your going to be forced to love someone you hate and have no reason to love at all," by this point I was screaming my head off.

"Leah, you need to calm down. You're not really going to going to be forced to love this person, you always choose to break off the imprint if you want but you know what that can lead to…" Sam didn't say anything after that because I knew what he meant could happen.

Death!

There hasn't being anyone in our history that has ever broken off their imprint before, people have come close to it but it has always caused them to much pain to deal with. I looked up at everyone's face and I knew they knew what I was thinking about.

Seth frowned. "Leah you can't think about doing that."

"Yes I can and I will."

"What is she thinking about doing," Paul said.

Seth looked at him. "She wants to break the imprint off."

Paul laughed.

"What's so funny," I barked at him. (No pun intended.)

"You…thinking about… breaking of the imprint," he said in between his laughter.

"Will guess what Paul, _I will_ show you can I can break of this imprint and live to tell you about it," and with that I got off the couch and ran out of the house not looking back to see if anyone was coming after me.

_I will show him that I can do this_, was the last thing on my mind before I felt the change coming.


End file.
